Blanca Nieve
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Para Lenayuri. Un accidente en una lanzadera robada deja a Jim y a Spock atrapados en un paramo nevado. Siendo prácticamente unos desconocidos y con una pésima opinión de Kirk por parte del vulcano, sobrevivir y pedir rescate será más complicado de lo que parece. Al pasar los días, Kirk se dará cuenta de lo cautivado que se encuentra por el vulcano, ¿Cómo resistir a la tentación?AU


**_Todos los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Gene Roddenberry y los derechos a Paramount. Solo me dedico a jugar con ellos un rato._**

**Reto especial de fin de año del foro "The final slash frontier". ¡Unanse!**

Regalo especialmente hecho para **Lenayuri**. Espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Blanca Nieve.**

White Snow.

El aire frío silbaba a través de los edificios, recorría con su helada desventura todos y cada uno de los rincones de Riverside, Iowa. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo oscuro, las estrellas la acompañaban, pero todas eran eclipsadas por el viento que empujaba la nieve a su brutal paso y a las nubes que eran la cuna de los copos blancos. Abajo, en la tierra, una figura oscura se movía por las calles de la ciudad. No había nadie en ellas aparte de esta, nadie saldría, no con la peor tormenta del año en toda su gloria.

La sombra entró en un establecimiento. Pronto el frío fue reemplazado con el calor humano y el silbido del aire por las conversaciones y risas sin sentido. Se aproximó a la barra, quitándose la esponjosa chamarra que portaba y unas orejeras rojas, una mata rubia y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro se revelaron.

―Hola Jim ―saludó el barman a la figura

―Hola Shaun ―contestó el hombre

―Aún no han llegado

Jim asintió. Cualquiera que escuchase su pequeño intercambio, pensaría que el rubio esperaba algunos amigos, nada más alejado de la realidad.

―Tráeme una cerveza mientras ―pidió sonriendo tenuemente.

Su pedido fue entregado casi al instante y Shaun se volteó para atender a unos clientes al final de la barra. La mirada ojiazul lo siguió, pero fue interrumpida en el camino. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente una figura vulcana, un hombre joven, alrededor de veinte años de edad y con uniforme rojo característico de La Academia de la Flota Estelar. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del rubio, sino su singular atractivo. Tenía un rostro deliciosamente perfilado, sus cejas pobladas y exóticas, sus pestañas se extendían enmarcando unos bellos ojos achocolatados, unas adorables orejas puntiagudas y sus labios, oh sus labios, eran rellenos y deliciosos.

James sonrió ladinamente antes de levantarse de su lugar y acercarse al vulcano. Nunca había tratado con uno antes, pero había estudiado su cultura. No era completamente ignorante a los retos que probablemente enfrentaría para lograr sus propósitos. Pero el no creía en escenarios invencibles, y menos con un incentivo tan estimulante como el que tenía enfrente.

―Hola ―saludó el rubio sentándose al lado del vulcano ―Mi nombre es James T. Kirk. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Una encantadora sonrisa, la cual le había brindado un gran número de conquistas, se encontraba extendida sobre los rosados labios humanos. El vulcano despegó su mirada del PADD que tenía en las manos y que Kirk no había notado antes. Lo miró a los ojos, confirmando el color de estos.

―Spock ―contestó el pelinegro, permitiendo que el humano escuchara por primera vez la voz grave y aterciopelada que este poseía. Kirk casi pierde su sonrisa cuando esta llegó a sus oídos. Era increíblemente seductora.

―¿Puedo preguntar qué haces tan lejos de la Academia? ―preguntó Jim

El vulcano miró al joven humano que tenía frente a él. Analizándolo. Pero finalmente respondió, en un tono perfectamente neutro.

―Un grupo de cadetes fuimos enviados en una práctica de campo. Al ser una práctica en el planeta Tierra utilizamos una lanzadera como medio de transporte. El clima obligó al piloto a aterrizar en este lugar.

James lo miró entre sus pestañas y acercó un poco su cuerpo al del vulcano.

―Supongo que tuvieron que buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche, así como dónde comer.

―En efecto ―respondió Spock antes de tomar un sorbo de su té ―Su lógica es correcta

―Lo que no me explico, es el por qué estás aquí solo

―Tomar un té es una manera efectiva de mantener el calor corporal. Como vulcano mi fisionomía no está preparada para esta clase de climas, por lo que consideré pertinente encontrar un establecimiento donde pudiese aplicar este método.

Kirk cambió su sonrisa por una seductora y ladeó su rostro hacía el pelinegro.

―Hay métodos más efectivos ―le dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

―Posiblemente ―dijo Spock separándose de James ―Sin embargo no considero necesario el conocimiento de sus sugerencias. Ahora, agradecería si se retira señor Kirk.

Jim perdió un poco de sus sonrisa ante el vulcano. Pero el reto brilló en sus ojos, ese vulcano le había fascinado.

―No me digas señor ―le reprendió ―Me haces sentir viejo, solo Jim.

―Le pido que se retire ―hizo una pausa ―Jim.

Kirk abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento el barman le hizo una seña que captó la atención del rubio.

―Un gusto Spock ―dijo James sin voltearlo a ver ―espero encontrarme contigo otra vez.

Se levantó. Completamente serio y se dirigió hacia Shaun.

―Han llegado.

Kirk asintió. Tomó su chamarra que reposaba en uno de los asientos, se la puso al igual que las orejeras rojas y salió por una puerta aledaña a la barra. El vulcano siguió al humano con su mirada, intrigado por el cambio en su actitud, encontrándola altamente ilógica y buscando una respuesta plausible para ella. Al verlo desaparecer al exterior desvió la mirada a su taza de té. Algo plateado llamó su atención. Un pequeño comunicador plateado reposaba en el asiento a su lado. Había una probabilidad del 98.17 por ciento de que perteneciese al humano llamado James Kirk. Spock calculó una distancia máxima de dos cuadras entre el establecimiento y el rubio. Así que haciendo lo que le pareció moralmente correcto, tomó el comunicador y salió del lugar.

La puerta estaba justo a la mitad de un callejón. Los ojos oscuros encontraron la figura de James pegado a la pared en el extremo derecho del estrecho pasadizo. Spock iba a llamarle cuando el rubio súbitamente salió corriendo. El vulcano al ver su acción lo siguió. Al salir del callejón se encontraba el estacionamiento de descarga de lo que parecía ser un súper mercado. El rubio corría hacia una lanzadera de carga. Cuando llegó a esta abrió la puerta y se metió dentro. Spock alzó sus cejas cuando el conocimiento llegó a él. James tenía la intención de robarla.

Con convicción rodeó la lanzadera y se metió por la otra puerta. Tenía que detenerlo. James estaba tecleando unas cosas en la consola con rapidez cuando una mano lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

―Detenga sus acciones en este instante ―dijo Spock sorprendiendo a Jim

―¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces? ―le gritó el humano colérico ―Sal de aquí inmediatamente.

El vulcano asintió.

―Únicamente con su compañía señor Kirk. Lo que usted está cometiendo es un delito penado fuertemente por las leyes terrestres.

―No me vengas con esa clase de cosas ―les respondió ―¿Crees que no lo sé?

―¡Alto! ―un hombre gritó a unos metros de la lanzadera ―¡Ladrones! ¡Alto!

Ambos fueron distraídos por los gritos. Kirk aprovechó la interrupción para liberarse del agarre y bajar el impulsor de la lanzadera. El movimiento súbito del vehículo hizo que Spock cállese al suelo, dándole a Jim tiempo para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que lo interrumpiera. Volaron por algunos segundos antes de que el vulcano pudiese ponerse de pie y llegar de nuevo donde estaba James. Pero nuevamente su interacción se vio interrumpida por un brusco movimiento hacia delante.

―¿Qué carajos fue eso? ―preguntó Kirk estabilizándose.

Una alerta en el panel le respondió su pregunta. Spock, dándose cuenta que su seguridad estaba en peligro rápidamente se dirigió al tablero.

―Hay daños en la parte trasera de la nave ―respondió el vulcano.

―¡Ciudadano! ―dijo una voz robótica por un altoparlante. Debía de ser bastante poderosa como para que la escuchasen ―¡Aterrice inmediatamente!

―¡Maldita sea! ―gritó Kirk ―Agárrate Spock

Activó los propulsores de la lanzadera, lo que provocó que el vulcano nuevamente se precipitara hacia atrás. Comenzó movimientos evasivos al darse cuenta de que los phaseres estaban decididos a hacerlo caer. Spock se aferró al suelo durante unos minutos, intentando levantarse. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo se paró detrás de dónde James estaba sentado. Puso una mano deteniéndose del respaldo de esta.

―Le sugiero ―dijo el vulcano ―que a menos que sea su deseo experimentar la llave vulcana del sueño, aterrice la lanzadera en este instante.

―No me parece buena idea desmayar al piloto mientras realizo este tipo de movimientos con la nave ―respondió Kirk irónico ―Yo te sugiero, que te calles y te sientes.

El vulcano no respondió, pero permaneció en donde estaba. Admitiendo, silenciosamente, que tenía razón. Toda acción hostil contra ellos duró 12.47 minutos a partir de ese momento, pero las acciones evasivas siguieron durante un periodo de 5.98 minutos más para asegurarse de que efectivamente habían perdido a los policías. En el momento en el que estas cesaron, Jim bajó la lanzadera y redujo la velocidad, fue entonces cuando el vulcano consideró oportuno aplicar la llave del sueño vulcana. Pero no contó con los firmes reflejos que varios años de peleas callejeras le habían dado a Kirk. En el momento en el que sintió la mano del pelinegro en su hombro hizo un inconsciente movimiento brusco que los llevó a chocar con una formación rocosa. Que más tarde se enterarían, era una montaña.

El cuerpo de Kirk cayó inconsciente mientras Spock tomaba el mando de la lanzadera. El daño había sido en el propulsor izquierdo. El vehículo daba vueltas sin control mientras el vulcano intentaba forzar un aterrizaje. Observó en los sensores que se encontraban en una zona montañosa y repleta de árboles, por lo que encontrar un lugar relativamente apto para sobrevivir el impacto fue, si él creyese en ello, un milagro. El impacto fue fuerte. Spock tuvo que cubrirse con ambas manos cuando chocaron con tierra. Él también se desmayó.

Todo el lugar estaba con una capa muy gruesa de nieve, por lo que la colisión fue amortiguada. Cuando el vulcano despertó la lanzadera estaba cubierta por una oscuridad absoluta. Spock se levantó, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco a las penumbras, fue apto para encontrar el panel de control y activar las luces. Afortunadamente funcionaron bien. La luz causó que James volviera en sí. Lo primero que vio fue al vulcano observándolo.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Kirk

―Hicimos un aterrizaje forzoso ―respondió Spock

―¿Dónde estamos?

―No lo sé. Todos los sistemas excepto los de emergencia se encuentran inutilizables.

Kirk maldijo en voz baja.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―se lamentó más bien en vez de preguntar

―La preocupación es infundamentada, una lanzadera cómo esta será fácilmente rastreable.

Kirk hizo una mueca

―No exactamente ―dijo, desviando la mirada

―¿A qué se refiere?

―Desactivé el sistema rastreador antes de ponernos en marcha.

El silencio pesado surgió en la habitación. La mirada del vulcano se endureció ligeramente.

―Pero no te preocupes ―dijo Kirk ―tengo mi comunicador.

Palpó sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada.

―Lo tenía aquí ―dijo espantándose un poco

―Yo lo tengo ―respondió el vulcano

―¿Qué?

―Es por eso que lo seguí. Iba a devolverle el comunicador.

Spock palmeó sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada. Paseó la mirada por la estrecha habitación. Sus ojos encontraron el pequeño objeto en el suelo. Inservible.

―¡Oh no puede ser! ―se lamentó Kirk ―¿Qué haremos ahora?

―Puedo intentar repararlo ―respondió el vulcano sin mirarlo.

―¿Puedes? ―preguntó Kirk esperanzado

―Sí ―respondió el vulcano

―¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará?

―No puedo hacer un estimado acertado antes de una revisión inicial.

Jim asintió, comprendiendo.

―Afortunadamente estamos en una lanzadera llena de comida ―comentó antes de levantarse.

El vulcano le indicó que comenzaría a trabajar inmediatamente. Kirk salió, encontrándose con valle nevado. El sol brillaba en el horizonte. James sabía que habían volado hacia el norte, pero no supo que tanto lo había hecho, le sorprendió observar, que lo que veía, era un sol polar*. Probablemente se encontraban en una de las regiones al norte de Canadá. Rodeó la lanzadera para darse cuenta de que todo intento de reparación en esas condiciones era imposible. Había un gran agujero en uno de los costados de la nave. Abrió los ojos, temeroso, al darse cuenta de que el agujero había penetrado la bóveda de carga.

Rápidamente fue a examinarla. Rogando por que no hubiesen perdido toda la comida. Una cosa era estar atrapados en medio de la nada, donde le frío posiblemente sería una de las peores cosas que experimentarían. Pero pasar eso, sin comida, era una sentencia de muerte.

Entró por el agujero. Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando vio que las latas que transportaba la lanzadera eran escasas. La mayoría habían caído. Las contó. Eran sesenta y siete. Apretó los labios. Sería mejor decirle a Spock que se diese prisa.

―¿Qué sucede con el comunicador? ―dijo Kirk entrando nuevamente a la cabina de la lanzadera.

―Hay muchos daños. Sin el material adecuado será imposible su reparación ―respondió el vulcano ―Incluso podría ser más factible fabricar uno con los circuitos e instrumental dañado de la lanzadera.

―Hay algo que debo decirte

El vulcano despegó sus ojos del comunicador.

―Solo hay sesenta y siete latas de comida en la bóveda de carga.

―Eso significa que es mi deber trabajar en el comunicador, lo más rápido posible ―respondió Spock sin alterar su rostro ―Calculo que esa cantidad de provisiones nos proporcionaran un pleno funcionamiento corporal por dos semanas, tres días y veinte horas.

―Debemos racionar la comida ―apeló Kirk ―sería mejor que solo comiéramos una lata por día. Así podríamos durar más.

―Ilógico ―replicó el vulcano ―Debido al clima y a las probabilidades de estar cerca o dentro del círculo polar ártico terrestre, es imperativo que consumamos las calorías necesarias si es que queremos sobrevivir.

Kirk suspiró.

―Así que… dos semanas

―Dos semanas, tres días y veinte horas.

―De acuerdo.

El tiempo se dijo fácil. Todo parecía sencillo.

―¿Cómo es la Academia? ―preguntó Jim dos días después cuando el silencio entre ellos era casi permanente. Únicamente roto cuando James salía por las latas de comida.

Spock desvió su mirada de su mesa de trabajo, la cual constaba del tablero y algunas herramientas fabricadas con piezas de la nave.

―No me mires así ―dijo Kirk ―No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, al menos podríamos conocernos el uno al otro.

―Me parece ilógico ―respondió el vulcano duramente ―Las probabilidades de volvernos a encontrar después de ser rescatados son del 3.12 porciento.

―No si nos hacemos amigos

―No poseo ningún interés en perseguir una relación de amistad con un delincuente.

La respuesta hirió a Kirk, pero no lo demostró. Estaba sentado en el suelo del estrecho espacio de la cabina de la lanzadera. Ahí dormían, comían, tenían que ir al baño en los arboles a los extremos del claro donde se encontraban. El silencio lo estaba matando. Pero la respuesta del vulcano lo lastimo, y ahora estaba inseguro de perseguir su necesidad de hablar con él.

―Yo quería asistir a la academia de niño ―comenzó Kirk después de unas horas ―Todo el mundo me decía lo valiente que había sido mi padre y lo mucho que debía agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí y mi madre.

Spock dejó su trabajo momentáneamente para mirar a James con una ceja levantada. Pero el humano no lo veía, su mirada estaba perdida.

―Soy el hijo de George Kirk… ―la voz del humano se apagó

Spock ladeó la cabeza un poco intrigado, pero después de unos segundos decidió ignorarlo y seguir trabajando. Sin embargo no fue lo último que James dijo. Las horas se convirtieron en días y de pronto una semana había transcurrido. En todo ese tiempo Kirk le relató a Spock las historias de su niñez, su pasado, sus peleas, su madre. El vulcano no mencionaba ni una sola palabra, pero la necesidad de Kirk de hablar, de mantenerse cuerdo era mayor que el ligero presentimiento de que incomodaba al pelinegro con sus relatos.

―De seguro piensas que estoy loco ―dijo el rubio ―probablemente ni has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho en toda la semana…

Pero si había escuchado. Spock había escuchado todo lo que Kirk había dicho toda la semana. Más de una vez se encontró prestando atención al rubio en vez de continuar con su trabajo. Era fascinante. El humano era fascinante. Todos los aspectos de su vida lo eran. Pero aun así, era un delincuente, era leal, compasivo, valiente, fuerte, fascinante, pero seguía siendo un delincuente.

―Es solo que… no lo sé… no quiero morir aquí ―dijo Kirk en un hilo de voz ―Soy un estúpido ―sacudió su cabeza ―ya no te molestaré Spock.

El silencio cayó pesado en el espacio reducido de la cabina. Como no se sentía desde hace unos días. El vulcano se vio en la necesidad de detener sus actividades. Volteó a ver a Kirk, el humano nuevamente estaba con la mirada perdida.

―La Academia de la Flota Estelar es una institución educativa que busca el óptimo desarrollo de sus cadetes para el servicio dentro de la misma.

James se sorprendió al escuchar al vulcano. Volteó y se encontró con la mirada chocolate de Spock. El cual al sentirse descubierto de su observación hacia el humano bajo la mirada. Kirk rio.

―Eso suena a un mal comercial ―dijo el ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa ―¿Cómo son los estudiantes? ¿Qué tal los profesores? ¿Hay muchos extraterrestres? ¿Hay chicas lindas?

Spock por unos segundos no contestó. A decir verdad James comenzó a temer que no lo haría y que se enfrentará a la pared de su indiferencia hasta que fuesen rescatados. Oh se acabase la comida y murieran. Pensó funesto.

Pero no fue así. Spock respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas de Jim. Volviendose más y más conforme sus palabras contestaban la anterior. ¿Cómo es vulcano? ¿Cómo son tus padres? ¿Cómo llegaste a la tierra? ¿Te gusta ser cadete? ¿Quieres ser capitán? Si Spock encontró a Kirk fascinante. James se quedó total y completamente cautivado.

Cuatro días transcurrieron, en los cuales Spock trabajaba mientras Jim ayudaba y le hacía preguntas. Pero al parecer los intentos del vulcano por reparar el inservible comunicador eran en vano. Hubo piezas que intentaba reemplazar con algunas piezas del tablero y demás. Pero hubo una, en especial que por más intentos que hizo, no pudo fabricar un reemplazo funcional.

―Sería adecuado salir a buscar comida ―dijo Spock en un momento de silencio.

―¿Qué?

―Las proviciones que nos quedan solo durarán cuatro días y siete horas. Las probabilidades de que termine el comunicador en ese tiempo son prácticamente nulas.

James sintió miedo.

―Pero creí que ya casi estaba listo

―Únicamente resta por reemplazar una pieza del receptor electrónico. Sin embargo, los siete dispositivos que hemos fabricado han sido infructuosos.

―Un intento más ―pidió Kirk ―Solo uno, y si no da resultado, saldremos a buscar comida.

Spock estuvo a punto de replicar, que las posibilidades de que ese intento fuese exitoso eran sumamente bajas. Sin embargo, por ilógico que le haya parecido, la fe que le demostraban aquellos ojos azules fueron suficiente incentivo para proceder. Seis horas tardaron en hacer un nuevo dispositivo que serviría para reemplazar la pieza restante.

―funciona ―murmuró Spock

―¿Qué? ¿En serio?

―Afirmativo

James observó el pequeño comunicador. La pantalla se había prendido. Pero tan rápido como lo hizo se apagó.

―¡No! ―exclamó el rubio ―¿Qué sucedió?

―Al parecer la batería se ha agotado.

Kirk soltó una carcajada histérica.

―No, puede ser ―dijo ―¿y ahora qué?

―El comunicador es un modelo antiguo, pero puedo adaptarle un panel solar para recargarlo.

―Ah… Spock… no sé si lo has notado pero el sol se ocultó hace dos días

―Afirmativo ―respondió el vulcano ―sin embargo el fenómeno al cual ustedes llaman sol de invierno ocurrirá nuevamente en cuarenta y cinco horas.

―Las montañas ―susurró Kirk sonriendo tranquilamente ―Es brillante Spock, si logramos llegar a la cima de la montaña que está al este, podremos recargar el comunicador. Solo esa exposición directa del sol de invierno lo lograría, si nos quedamos aquí no funcionaría.

―Afirmativo

―Perfecto iré a empacar las provisiones.

―Jim ―llamó el vulcano antes de que el humano saliera

―¿Si?

―Debemos llevar todas, las posibilidades de que seamos aptos para regresar no son favorecedoras.

El rubio asintió. Sonriéndole tenuemente al vulcano.

Estuvieron preparados para salir en una hora. Tomaron todas las provisiones en una manta y la ataron con algunos cables para que no se cayeran las latas. No tenían mochilas, así que ese costal improvisado tendría que funcionar. Caminaron algunas horas en la oscuridad, iluminados por las estrellas del firmamento y la luna. Súbitamente Spock se detuvo, Kirk chocó contra él, perdió el equilibrio e intentó sujetarse del cuerpo del vulcano. Pero lo único que logró fue desestabilizarlo, ambos cayeron al suelo. Spock encima de Kirk.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, creando una conexión que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper. Spock observó los ojos de Kirk. Nunca había visto al humano tan de cerca y descubrió que sus ojos tenían diferentes tonalidades de azul. Eran hermosos y profundos, gracias a su fisionomía vulcana le era más fácil observar su color en la oscuridad. Por un momento, sintió que veía el katra de James.

Kirk veía asombrado los ojos del vulcano. Eran tan… humanos. Sus pestañas los enmarcaban perfectamente y aunque la luz no era tanta, la nieve reflejaba la que necesitaba para poder apreciar ese par de profundos pozos achocolatados. Desvió su mirada a sus labios. Eran preciosos, rellenos, le invitaban a tomarlos entre sus dientes. El cuerpo de Spock presionado sobre el suyo era maravilloso, podía sentir el calor que emanaba a través de las capas de ropa. No, alto, no podía hacer eso.

―Ahora ya veo a lo que te referías con no querer una relación de amistad con un delincuente ―bromeó Kirk.

Spock parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de su estupor.

―Mis disculpas ―dijo levantándose del suelo.

―No, tranquilo ―respondió Kirk ―todo está bien. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

―Una tormenta se acerca ―dijo Spock señalando el horizonte, justamente en la dirección a la que iban.

―Tenemos que encontrar un refugio ―dijo Kirk preocupado

Spock asintió. Siguieron caminando, buscando un lugar donde poder pasar la tormenta. Pero esta llegó más rápido de lo esperado. De un momento a otro se encontraban luchando por seguir caminando. La nieve y el viento helado golpeaban sus rostros. Sus abrigos ya no podían contra el frio del Ártico. No estaban preparados para ello. Mucho menos el vulcano. Él tenía que llevar bajo el uniforme ropa térmica especial todo el tiempo. Su cuerpo no resistía el frio como los humanos. De hecho, justo en ese momento sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse. Temblaba irremediablemente. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Hacía mucho frío, la gelidez del aire se estrellaba contra su rostro, penetraba su piel, su interior. La nieve ya les llegaba a las rodillas. Impidiéndoles avanzar.

―¡Mira! ―gritó Kirk ―Creo que puedo ver algo

Spock alzó la mirada. A lo lejos, no más de veinte metros, se veía la silueta de algo.

―¡Vamos!

Pero Spock no podía moverse. Hacía demasiado frío. Sus piernas no le respondían. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para vencer la nieve. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó incado al suelo.

James volteó al no escuchar respuesta del vulcano y lo vio de rodillas en la nieve. Su cuerpo estaba casi cubierto por ella. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo unos segundos a causa del terrible terror que recorrió su espina dorsal.

―¡Spock! ―gritó corriendo hacia él ―¡Spock!

Levantó al vulcano con dificultad, pues este se abrazaba a si mismo fuertemente.

―Vamos Spock ―dijo Kirk ―tenemos que llegar

Comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Spock, rodeándolo con los brazos, pegándolo a su pecho.

―Vamos, tu puedes ―dijo cuándo notó que el vulcano comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos ―ya falta poco.

Los metros restantes parecieron eternos para Kirk. Solo rogaba por que el vulcano estuviese bien. Sin notarlo, algunas gotas de agua salada salieron de sus ojos, congelándose casi de inmediato, entumiendo las mejillas de Jim.

―Por favor ―murmuraba ―Por favor. Resiste.

Era una cabaña. La silueta era una cabaña. Kirk apoyó al vulcano en una pared mientras buscaba la entrada. Cuando la encontró, caminó lo más rápido que pudo para recoger a Spock. La puerta estaba abierta. Lo primero que vio cuando entraron era una cama en un extremo. No había nadie dentro. Tendrían que permanecer ahí mientras durase la tormenta. James no podía permitir que le ocurriese algo a Spock. Se quitó las ropas mojadas por la nieve e hizo lo mismo con el vulcano.

―Vamos, vamos ―dijo Kirk metiéndose entre las mantas con Spock ―Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. Abrazó el cuerpo del vulcano. Spock se pegó a él. Buscando calor.

Kirk enterró su rostro en los cabellos del vulcano. Vio las orejas de Spock y quitó una mano de su cuerpo para quitarse las orejeras, que estaban relativamente secas, poniéndoselas al vulcano. Acarició su nuca antes de volver a abrazarlo. El frio era mucho. Pero el calor de Jim comenzó a hacer efecto pronto. Después de media hora Spock pudo separarse de él ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder ver al humano a los ojos.

―Gracias ―dijo

Jim sonrió. Feliz de ver a Spock relativamente bien.

―No hay nada que agradecer ―respondió feliz

―Me temo que perdimos las provisiones en el camino ―murmuró Spock

Kirk hizo una mueca.

―No importa ―dijo ―lo importante es que estas bien, debe haber comida en la cabaña.

Al saber al vulcano consiente. Kirk deicidio separarse de Spock y buscar comida en la cabaña. Debía de haber algo. Sin embargo, en cuanto Kirk se levantó, Spock hizo lo mismo.

―Toma la cama Spock ―dijo Kirk ayudándolo a acostarse ―La necesitas más que yo. Debes descansar. Yo puedo dormir perfectamente en el suelo.

―Jim, no…

―Hazlo ―ordenó ―por favor, estás casi congelándote, el calor de las mantas te brindará lo que necesitas. Por favor. Yo… buscaré un poco de comida.

Spock observó a Kirk desde la cama, como queriendo replicar. Pero ante la intensa mirada azul, cedió. Asintió quedamente tapándose con las cobijas y el edredón. Tenía mucho frío. Cerró los ojos mientras el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo lo hacía estremecer. Las puntas de sus orejas y sus mejillas presentaban un verde furioso debido al viento glacial que golpeó su cuerpo momentos antes. Escuchó al humano moverse por la cabaña. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose. Despertó por una voz llamándole. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una suave mirada azul.

―Esto ayudará a mantenerte caliente ―susurró Kirk mostrándole una taza de té.

―¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

―Encontré un viejo replicador en la cabaña ―dijo el rubio sonriendo, orgulloso de su hallazgo.

Spock intentó incorporarse. James dejó la taza en el suelo y rápidamente ayudó al vulcano a hacerlo. Tomó la taza nuevamente y de la dio.

―Eso es ―dijo con aprobación ―tómala toda de una vez.

El vulcano le hizo caso. Aún con las mantas, Spock tenía frío. El calor de la bebida lo inundó, calentándolo por dentro. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Hacia demasiado frío afuera. Su organismo comenzaba a disminuir su metabolismo para ocupar su energía en generar calor. Según los cálculos de Spock, iba a necesitar alrededor de doce horas de sueño al día para recuperar las pérdidas de energía, mientras estuviesen en ese lugar. Salir nuevamente sería sin dudar una acción bastante arriesgada para su fisionomía. Intentó levantarse para poner en la mesa su taza cuando acabó el té. Pero un humano, con su rostro lleno de preocupación lo detuvo.

―Oh no, tu no te mueves ―le respondió Kirk ―No es prudente que lo hagas en ese estado.

Tomó la taza y salió.

Cuando regresó, lo hizo con varias mantas y una almohada.

―La cabaña está perfectamente equipada ―dijo Kirk sonriendo ―Dormiré en el suelo para no incomodarte.

Spock quiso replicar, quería sentir el cuerpo de Jim presionado contra el suyo nuevamente. Aunque sabía que ahora en el momento en el que recuperara su temperatura corporal normal sería un factor desfavorable, pues al ser Kirk humano, su temperatura era mejor a la del vulcano y en vez de brindarle el calor que necesitaba, le quitaría. A demás, la cama era demasiado pequeña, no podrían dormir cómodamente, la única manera sería que lo hicieran abrazados. Tal y como estaban hace unos segundos. Spock se ruborizó ligeramente.

―Me parece razonable ―dijo el vulcano finalmente.

Kirk preparó lo que sería su cama esa noche, justo al lado de la del vulcano. Spock se había acostado de lado, observando al humano moverse por la habitación. Cuando finalmente se acostó y perdió la visibilidad de Jim, cerró los ojos nuevamente.

―Bueno, pues… Buenas noches, Spock ―dijo Kirk

―Buenas noches ―respondió el vulcano.

Una hora después, Kirk seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Solo podía recordar el cuerpo de Spock presionado dulcemente contra el suyo, compartiendo calor. En sus ojos chocolate cuando cayeron en la nieve, las conversaciones que habían tenido durante esas dos semanas. Spock. Spock. Spock. Kirk sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho.

―Spock ―susurró Jim, llamándolo ―¿Estas despierto?

Al no recibir respuesta el humano asumió que el vulcano dormía. Alzó su mano, tocando las sabanas de la cama de Spock. Las acarició como si fuese el cabello negro de él. No sabía que estaba haciendo. No sabía lo que quería. En unos segundos, Jim ya había subido su mano hasta llegar a la superficie del colchón.

Spock vio la mano de Jim reposando justo a unos pocos centímetros de la suya. El humano estiró más su mano, cubriendo sin querer la punta de los dedos de Spock con la suya. El vulcano se sorprendió ante la intensidad de las emociones que le recorrieron. Emociones que había evadido toda su vida y que ahora fluían libremente por el contacto. Pudo haber evitado que eso sucediese, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad no quiso moverse. Aunque no lo admitiera, el deseaba ese contacto.

Jim volvió a moverse, está vez cubrió la mano de Spock completamente.

El vulcano, unos segundos después, movió su propia mano. Kirk se quedó quieto, temiendo que el vulcano hubiese despertado y quisiese separarse de él. Pero no fue así. Lo que Spock hizo fue entrelazar sus dedos meñique, anular y pulgar; las yemas de los índice y medio presionaron las de James.

La sorpresa recorrió a Kirk, junto con una inmensa alegría y otro sentimiento que no estaba seguro de identificar, o de querer hacerlo. Era un beso vulcano.

Spock cerró los ojos. Todo se quedó en esa posición por varios minutos, pero un rato después el contacto entre ellos se rompió. El vulcano supuso que Kirk se había cansado o se había quedado dormido.

Pronto, sintió las mantas ser removidas. Encontró a James parado a su lado mirándole. Spock cedió ante la pregunta silenciosa, moviéndose hacia atrás. Kirk le sonrió cálidamente y se acostó al lado del vulcano, abrazándolo como había hecho horas antes. Besó la frente del pelinegro con dulzura infinita.

―Buenas noches, Spock.

* * *

**Mil perdones por la hora Lena, pero con la fiebre de Sherlock (tú me entiendes) y mis padres que me secuestraron, no había podido subirlo. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, es un Two―shot, la otra parte la subo mañana o pasado… dependiendo si me dejan o no. Me encantó la imagen y definitivamente mi imaginación voló intentando encontrar el escenario perfecto para que se desarrollara esto.**

**A todos los demás lectores, también espero que les haya gustado. Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Estén pendientes de la otra parte.**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**Bliss Fuera**


End file.
